1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to a flow deflecting assembly, and particularly concerns a flow deflecting assembly suitable for installation at the air outlet of an air conditioner so as to deflect the direction of flow of conditioned air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an air conditioner, in order to obtain comfortable air conditioning, air from an outlet of the air conditioner should be widely deflectable in desired directions. Hitherto a known flow deflecting assembly as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,577, which deflects air flow in a direction of smaller aspect ratio. As shown in FIG. 1, the deflection of air flow in such an assembly is accomplished by making the air flow through curved gaps defined by curved blades 1a or 1b. Though it is intended that the rate of air flow is not decreased, the apparatus of this prior art could not help but decrease the air flow rate because the flow deflection is made by greatly tilting the blades about their upstream edges, thereby resultantly making the outlet gap A' between adjacent blades smaller than the inlet gap A.